


I am not there, I did not die.

by Handsofred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be read alone, John Stilinski is dead, M/M, Off Screen Death, Part of a series yet to be written, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stiles Stilinski Sees Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsofred/pseuds/Handsofred
Summary: That was the only words Derek had needed to hear to make him understand his mate’s words as he had nodded and settled down beside him, pulling his own laptop on to his lap to help him search. In the end, they had found a faded copy tucked away in a desk drawer.He remembered the day clear in his mind as he watched the man in front stand strong, his eyes barely glancing down at the page with words on as he recited it almost off by heart, his eyes clear as they moved over his friends and other guests.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 48





	I am not there, I did not die.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of another fic that I haven't completed yet or even posted to the site. It was something I came to write after hearing the poem spoken on a youtube video and it just gave me this idea of a fic that is set in the far future of the fic I have started writing aboout Stiles being able to see the dead.  
> So once that has been written and I start posting it, I will link this up to it.

**_‘Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the mornings hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush.  
Of quiet birds in circled flight,  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die.’_ **

****

Derek watched as Stiles stood beside the open ground, a piece of crumpled paper in one hand and the other holding the umbrella above his head. It was a brisk October day, a light rain falling as he read out the poem, he had searched day and night for.

_‘’It’s the same one he read for mom’’_

That was the only words Derek had needed to hear to make him understand his mate’s words as he had nodded and settled down beside him, pulling his own laptop on to his lap to help him search. In the end, they had found a faded copy tucked away in a desk drawer.  
He remembered the day clear in his mind as he watched the man in front stand strong, his eyes barely glancing down at the page with words on as he recited it almost off by heart, his eyes clear as they moved over his friends and other guests.

Behind him, Derek could hear the quiet weeping, the hiccups and snuffles people tried to hide. But he kept his eyes on Stiles as he folded the paper roughly, pushing it in to the pocket of his suit jacket, the last of his words falling from his lips. He watched as he looked past everyone as they sat there, his tracking. Turning, Derek glance briefly towards the back, his eyes moving over the cold stones and tree’s. Seeing no one, he turned back to see Stiles smile softly, his eyes tracking off to the right before he turned back and looked down at the hole.

‘’He is not sleeping; he is not there. Words have never been truer than in this moment.’’ Stiles spoke out, his words soft as he turned back to everyone again. ‘’Dad is once again with my mom, something that they would both be happy with now. He was a part of this community for such a long time and even after he retired and stepped away from the station. Everyone still called him Sheriff and gave him the same respect. I can only hope that I could follow his footsteps and be as good as a sheriff. I thank everyone who came out here today, even in this weather, I know dad was pleased to see so many people attending…. would’ve been pleased.’’ Stiles corrected lightly, his hand sliding deeper in to his pocket.

Moving to stand, Derek headed over to Stiles as he stepped away and the last words were spoken by the vicar. It signalled the end of the funeral and he was only pleased to curl his arm around his husband and hold him close, comforting him quietly as he kissed his temple. ‘’You did good.’’ He whispered softly. ‘’Is he gone?’’

‘’Yes.’’

The single word was all he needed as he nodded and turned to stand beside Stiles, quietly thanking others as they passed them by, heading for their cars to return to the house for the wake. By the time everyone had left, and they were alone, Derek breathed out and took hold of the umbrella as Stiles handed it to him. Walking closer to the grave, he watched as he crouched down and reached out, an object falling from his fingers and landing with a quiet thud on top of the wood.

Burying him with his badge had been a last moment request by the sheriff and Derek knew that Stiles had hated himself for not thinking of the same thing, despite being buried in his old uniform. He had accepted Stiles’ gifts a long time ago and knew that it meant a lot that John had returned that morning to say goodbye to his son and to help him find the courage to read the poem out loud himself.

‘’He really did look happy to see so many people here.’’ Stiles’ words caught him off guard as he turned to look back towards him. ‘’though, he should’ve known that they would’ve all come. He was well loved, and no one would’ve missed the chance to say goodbye to him.’’

‘’And he is really gone now?’’ Derek asked again, wanting to double check as Stiles nodded.

‘’Yes, I saw him leave. The light came for him and I saw the smile on his face. I know he saw mom. He had never smiled like that since she died.’’ Stiles told him as they linked hands and started to walk towards the gates of the cemetery. ‘’They are both together again, that’s all that matters now.’’ He whispered.


End file.
